Repent
by Voltalia the Majestic One
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote one day that takes place after the season 3 finale "Burn Stoolie Burn." I'm not really sure if this will be canon, but if the creators do read this, hopefully Wardess will be revived. And yes, this one-shot does contain Wardess.


Author's Note:

Hi, guys! After seeing the season 3 finale and looking at the artwork for it, I was suddenly inspired to write a one-shot that is set after the preceding events of that episode. And yes, this does have Wardess in it so don't be surprised if there's any romance between them here. Regardless, enjoy!

-Voltalia

The Warden looked over what remained of his beloved Superjail. Almost immediately, he regretted burning his entire life's dedication down to the ground. He sat himself down and started sobbing, first quietly and then snowballing into a loud wail as time went on.

_My God… _he thought to himself. _What have I become? What did I do?_

He also couldn't help but think of all the people he might have killed in the inferno. He knew for a fact that some of the inmates that couldn't get out were dead, but what about Ash and Jared? For all he knew, they could be struggling to stay alive under all the rubble. He sat there, crying and crying, until…

"Jared?" he asked aloud when he heard something move from beneath the rubble.

Sure enough, Jared popped his head out and quickly spotted Warden.

_Oh my God… _Warden thought to himself again. _He's alive! He's alive!_

He beamed up for a brief moment, but as Jared came closer, his smile dissolved into a bitter frown to keep up appearances.

"Warden, what did you do?" Jared asked, he too frowning. "What did you do?!"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out myself." Warden answered, perplexed. "I wish there was a way to fix it."

"How?" Jared asked again. "Superjail's been burnt to a crisp. A crisp, sir! Do you realize how long it'll take to rebuild a prison that's been around, you say, since the 1920s? By ourselves?!"

"Well, maybe Jailbot will speed up the process…" Warden beamed up again before Jared glared at him. "Oh…. he blew up, didn't he?"

Just when Warden felt like tearing up again, he heard a loud rumbling coming from the distance. When he looked up, he saw a pink hovercraft coming his way. At first, he thought he was merely seeing things. He still thought it until it landed near him and Jared.

"Jared, what's going on?" Warden asked his accountant.

"I don't know." Jared asked uncertainly.

The pink hovercraft, it turned out, was the Ultraprison airship. Its door opened and a ramp was produced. Out came Alice, Lord Stingray, Bruce, Cherice, NOVA, and lastly the Mistress.

"Hello, my dear brethren!" Mistress gleamed in all her hippie glory. Her smile faded away when she saw the burnt mess that was Superjail.

"I know…" Warden spoke forlornly. "I've ruined everything. Maybe it'd be best if I wasn't around to screw things up anymore."

"What?" Mistress asked shockingly. "Don't do that! You have a purpose to live on this green Earth!"

"You don't know that!" Warden shouted, pushing her away.

"Sir, she's only trying to help." Jared interjected. "If you'd just listen to her for one second…"

"No, Jared." Warden said grimly. "I know I've screwed up! I know it's all my fault. So please do me a favor and…" He began to cry again.

Lord Stingray proceeded to facepalm.

"Warden, taking your own life won't solve your problem." Mistress tried to convince him. "It never does."

"That sucks and all, but frankly..." Alice began to say. "I wouldn't really mind if he tried to go through with it."

Warden looked shockingly at Alice.

"You'd…you'd want me to kill myself?" Warden asked, sound rather confused.

He turned back to Mistress.

"Okay. Go ahead and kiss me." he concussed.

"Why?" Mistress asked.

"I thought you believed in the Power of Love."

"Well, I…"

"Okay, okay. I'll do it myself."

He took Mistress by her head and planted a kiss on her lips. Everyone else moved their lips reminiscent of an "O" shape and widened their eyes.

"Oh my…" Alice said in a Takeiesque manner.

Mistress pulled away from the kiss and gasped for air.

"Did you just kiss me the way I thought you did?" Mistress asked, now a bit disillusioned.

"Yes." Warden said dreamily. "Yes, I did."

He then proceeded to carry her away, bridal-style, into Ultraprison so he could make whoopee with her.


End file.
